


Anniversary

by peachgyus, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fuck Buddies to Lovers, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgyus/pseuds/peachgyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: FUBUs!MingyuxJeonghanMadali lang naman maging fuck buddies. Walang kumplikasyon. Simple. Hindi kailangan itali ang isa't isa sa isa't isa. Masaya sila, 'yun ang mahalaga, di'ba?Hindi naman sinasadyang sirain ni Jeonghan ang kasimplehan nito by catching feelings.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI136  
>  **OPM:** Saglit - Moira  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** Salamat sa nagprompt ng gyuhan HAHA. Tried my best to meet yung request ni prompter. Sayang nga lang di siya gaanong kahaba and di ko finollow strictly yung lyrics ng kanta. Hope you like it. Medyo bago rin sa ‘kin magsulat ng soonchan and wonhui pero masaya.
> 
> Disclaimer: First tagalog fic oof

di makakalimutan ni mingyu ang gabing 'yon.

kakatapos lang namin magshower. gamit nila ang apartment ni jeonghan dahil bumisita mama niya galing sa probinsya. past midnight na ng magtext siya na he was turned on, si mingyu naman patulog na at nagsoscroll lang through instagram. kahit tinawanan niya si jeonghan, agad agad naman siyang nagdrive papunta sa tintirhan ni jeonghan na one bedroom sa bgc from makati. 

ganito naman talaga sila ever since. isang message lang punta agad. nakakaawa daw si mingyu, sabi ni joshua, as if hindi rin siya biktima ng karisma ni jeonghan in the past. sabi na lang ni mingyu sa mama may pipick-upin siya na sapataos na pinahiram niya sa isang kaibigan. dahil kilala naman ng mama niya lahat ng kaibigan ni mingyu, hindi na siya masyadong nagcomment. 

pagbukas ni jeonghan ng pintuan, siya ang unang humalik kay mingyu. nagawan pa nitong tumawa habang sinasara ang pintuan sa likod niya. dapat may sasabihin pa si mingyu pero ‘di niya rin nakayanan at nagsurrender na lang si mingyu. masyadong magaling humalik si jeonghan. in seconds, turned on na rin siya at kinarga si jeonghan papunta sa kama.

wala talagang plano magstay si mingyu ng matagal sa apartment ni jeonghan pero after ni jeonghan magshower hindi niya maiwasang tabihan si mingyu. malambing na niyakap ni jeonghan ang bewang nito at hinalikan ang leeg para tulungan siyang patuyuin ang buhok niya. tinatamad daw siya.

kinuha ni mingyu ang tuwalya galing kay jeonghan at dahan dahang tinuyo ang buhok niya habang hinahalikan ang mukha niya. habang pinaglalaruan ko buhok niya na ayaw bumaba biglaang sinabi ni jeonghan ang mga salitang, "i love you".

it would be a lie to say na hindi naisip ni mingyu or nagkaroon ng urge na tanungin si jeonghan kung pwede bang maging sila. pinagmasdan niys siya ngayon, magulo ang buhok at medyo basa pa, walang bahid nang make-up o pagbibiro at naka simpleng t-shirt lang na puti. nakita ni mingyu ang sincerity sa mga mata niya at ang nginig ng labi niya na para bang gustong bawiin ang sinabi niya dahil takot siya. 

five years na silang ganito since second year college. nagkakilala sila dahil sa mutual friends nila na si wonwoo at junhui. at that time, friends lang ang dalawa pero ngayon five years na rin silang magjowa and staying strong. may tradition nga silang apat na nagcecelebrate ng anniversary together since around the same time sinimulan nila ang set up nila ni jeonghan.

para kay soonyoung, hindi niya gets kung bakit kailangan nila ang isa't isa as fubu. every time na kasama ni mingyu at jeonghan si soonyoung parating niyang napupuna ang mga tingin sa kanila ng ibang tao. at para manotice ni soonyoung ang mga ganitong bagay ibig sabihin obvious talaga siya. buti na lang it's how he met chan, ang now boyfriend niya. sobrang fan ni chan ng dance classes niya at titig ng titig sa mcdonalds.

"matangkad naman si gyu at pwedeng gawing yaya. si jeonghan mukhang lolokohin ka pero loyal so may surprise factor. once makita mo kung pano sinospoil kapatid gusto mong pakasalanan. bakit hindi na lang maging kayo, ha?" sambit niya, sabay turo sa kanila ni jeonghan.

nasa vitto's sila noon, celebrating wonwoo and jun's anniversary last year. si chan nakayakap lang kay soonyoung, tipsy na siya while soonyoung was drunk kaya mas walang filter.

"alam mo, bro," panimula ni mingyu sabay akbay kay jeonghan. inirapan lang siya ng nakakatanda habang umiinom ng tequila sunrise niya. "once naging kami neto for real, magbrebreak din kami agad."

"true," wonwoo chimes in. "opposites do attract pero iba 'tong dalawa when they fight. diba, babe?"

natawa si jun, leaning in to stab a soggy nacho with his fork. "yup. naalala mo ba when they were roommates for our bali trip? kala ko they will bang all day pero they were arguing kasi they wanted to eat at two different places."

"we ended up just buying mi goreng kasi may holiday sila and we couldn't go out." umiling si wonwoo sabay ngiti kay jun. "pero okay lang, it ended well."

"nag sexy times kayo, 'no?" tanong ni soonyoung, nanlalaki ang mata na parang bata. 

naalala ni mingyu na ganyan rin itsura niya nung sinabi ni jeonghan sa kanya ang plano niya.

  
  
  
  
  


"rules are simple," sabi ni jeonghan habang naglalakad sila sa isa sz mga overpass near ateneo. they were still in university and ginawa si mingyu na tigabuhat ng print outs ni jeonghan for class. "walang makakaalam, no feelings just sex at we stop kapag may relationship."

sobrang init noon alala niya and dapat sa dorm lang siya titigil kasi ayaw niya lumabas at para na rin gumawa ng plates. wala siyang class for the rest of the day pero dahil nagmessage si jeonghan na manlilibre siya ng sushi eh nagdrive siya papuntang ateneo. 

after the sushi, instead of just dropping jeonghan off sa dorm niya, they had sex for the first time in his car. sobra makatitig si jeonghan and yun yung simula ng pagiging weak shit ni mingyu para sa kanya.

from then on, naging habit na. 

  
  
  
  
  


sa sobrang gulat ni mingyu na marining ang mga salitang ‘yon galing kay jeonghan, hindi siya nakapagsalita. buti na lang at nagring ang telepono niya. when he reached out for it, nakita niya na tumatawag ang mama niya. dahil sa kaba at hindi niya rin alam ang sasagutin o sasabihin kay jeonghan, sinagot niya ang tawag nito.

hindi naman makaimik si jeonghan at humiga na lang. ang hirap niyang basahin ng expression niya. tinitignan niya siya habang kausap ang mama niya sa telepono.

"pinapauwi na ako," bulong niya kay jeonghan at sinubukang hawakan ang kamay niya.

ang awkward. first time silang naging ganito. hindi siya katulad nung mga time dati na nag-aaway sila 'tas siguradong magbabati o hindii mag-uusap nang ilang araw bago isa mag give in.

"sige," sagot niya at hindi man lang tinignan si mingyu.

umiral ang inis niya. 

"pag usapan natin 'to," pag-mamakaawa niya sa kanya at pinilit pa ring hawakan siya sa braso. "hannie…"

umupo siya bigla at tinignan si mingyu. nakita niya ang lungkot na naman sa mga mata ni jeonghan. "sige. pag-usapan natin. i fucked up. that's it, mingyu. i fucked up. nagkafeelings. the usual. judging from the look on your face, you don't feel the same."

"don't put words in my mouth or tell me what i feel," kontra ni mingyu. "na...nabigla lang ako, okay? i don't know how to answer either."

umiling si jeonghan at binatuhan siya ng unan. "then anong gusto mong pag-usapan?"

napakamot ng ulo si mingyu. "ayokong umaalis na ganyan ka alam mo 'yun. at gusto ko malaman mo na kailangan ko lang ng time. you conditioned me into believing na walang ganitong mangyayari sa 'tin."

"i know. pero hindi mo rin ako masisisi. ilanh taon ikaw kasama ko. my only constant. narealize ko na lang na gusto kita parating kasama. you can't tell me hindi mo naisip even once na maging tayo," diin ni jeonghan at hinawakan ang braso ni mingyu. may pagmamakaawa sa tono niya na first time marinig ni mingyu.

"so kaya mo nasabi 'to… kasi i'm here for you all these years?"

hindi maiwasan ni mingyu na tanungin ito kahit masakit. ilang taon na rin siyang naging malaking dahilan kung bakit hindi niya hinahayaan ang sariling magkaron ng feelings para sa nakakatanda.

nanlaki ang mata ni jeonghan. hindi niya naisip na baka yun nga ang dahilan. ang alam niya lang is for the longest time gusto niyang officially maging sila. 

"hindi dahil--"

"i think." ngumiti si mingyu sa kanya at kinuha ang kamay niya na nasa braso at hinalikan. "kailangan lang natin ng tulog. bukas. may bukas ulit."

for a moment, natakot si mingyu naiiyak si jeonghan dahil sa sinabi niya. pero nagexchange lang sila ng goodnight. nakampante si mingyu dahil nginitian siya nito bago isara ang pintuan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


buong gabing ‘di makatulog si mingyu. late na rin siya natulog dahil may mga tainapos mga eight am naggive up na siya ng tuluyan at nagluto na ng almusal bago pumasok sa trabaho. 

mingyu works as an illustrator for children’s books para sa kumpanyang smile flower. buti na lang at may upcoming project siya ngayon at nabusy siya sa pagdradrawing ng character design sketches para ipasa kay wonwoo. 

nanotice ata ni wonwoo ang pagbuntong hininga ni mingyu sa harap ng drawing tablet niya kaya inaya siyang magkape.

“kailangan mo ba ng leave?” tanong ni wonwoo. 

nasa cafeteria sila ng building. konti lang ang tao ng mga oras na ‘to dahil most of them tapos na kumain ng lunch at meryenda.

umiling si mingyu at uminom ng konti. “hindi. okay lang naman yung work load.”

“bakit parang pagod ka?”

ito yung first time na nagtanong ng personal question si wonwoo sa kanya in a while. magaling magadvice si wonwoo according kay soonyoung na parating problemado sa love life niya. mostly nagwoworry lang naman siya na marami masyadong fans si chan dahil sa dance classes niya. baka nilalandi na ganun. pero hindi usually inaapproach ni mingyu si wonwoo for advice.

maybe that should change. so nagshare siya. about sa confession ni jeonghan at kung anong nangyari pagkatapos.

medyo natagalan bago sumagot si wonwoo. pinag iisipan niya ang sasabihin habang nakatitig sa kape niya. hinayaan naman siya ni mingyu dahil nadrain siya sa kwento niya. ang sakit sa ulo at puso rin.

“okay lang ba sayo magcommit sa kanya?”

_ang hirap naman na tanong yan_ , isip ni mingyu. tama ba na tinanong niya si wonwoo? parang may pagkaprangka ‘to ag. “hindi ko alam eh…” lang ang masagot niya.

“logically, kung ako si jeonghan i would break this all off. mainly because i only see myself hurting in the long run especially unsure ka of your feelings. pero that’s just me," sabi ni wonwoo. "para rin maiwasan na masaktan pa tayong dalawa."

iniisip pa lang ni mingyu na mawawala si jeonghan sa buhay niya may nararamdaman na siyang paninikip sa dibdib at kalungkutan. ang haba ng history nila at marami silang pinagdaan. mawawala na lang ba lahat yun? 

both the important events and small achievements parating nandiyan si jeonghan para sa kanya. mga late night coffee breaks ‘pag tapos ng shift tsaka yung impulsive weekend getaways nila out of town... pero tama si wonwoo. pwedeng tapusin ni jeonghan lahat ‘to at di na siya kausapin kahit kailan. everything could end just like that.

kailangan niyang seryosohin at bigyan ng tamang sagot si jeonghan. siguro naman may maisasalba pang friendship? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


pagkatapos ng shift niya agad siyang nagmessage kay jeonghan na pupuntahan niya siya. naghanap na lang siya ng kung ano mang palusot sa mama niya. may pinapagawa daw yung boss niya sa kanya at nag overtime. 

buong araw nag-isip si mingyu. naapektuhan na nga trabaho niya kasi di siya focused. minsan magbreak siya para lang pumunta sa likod ng building para lang mag-isip. nag imagine na rin siya ng iba’t ibang scenario para malaman niya kung ano ba talaga nararamdaman niya para kay jeonghan.

bakit nga ba ayaw niya?

bakit mahirap? kilala na nila ang isa’t isa. may connection sila. kailangan na lang naman eh palitan ang label nila from friends with benefits to _boyfriend_. bakit pa niya pinahihirapan sarili niya?

eto yung tanong niya sa sarili niya habang nakatitig sa camera roll niya. nagrereminisce lang kasi baka mahanap niya ang sagot. 

nahanap niya nga. staring at one particular photo, nahanap niya ang sagot niya.

bukas na pintuan ni jeonghan pagdating niya. madilim. he could only make up the silhouettes of the furniture. yung buwan at isang vanilla scented candle ang nagsisilbing ilaw para makita ni mingyu ang mukha ni jeonghan. nakaupo siya sa dining table at nginitian si mingyu.

awang awa siya sa mukha niya. parang hindi rin nakatulog. alam ni mingyu na hindi lang siya ang ginamit ang bawat minuto ng araw para isipin ang relasyon nila. napakaimportante nila sa isa’t isa. kahit masasabing hindi morally correct ang ginagawa nila, dun sila masaya eh.

“hi,” bati ni mingyu habang tinatanggal ang sapatos at sinipa ito. medyo impatient siyang lumapit kay jeonghan. binaba niya rin ang bag niya sa coffee table ni jeonghan at umupo sa dining chair na nasa harap niya.

“kumain ka na ba? nagluto ako kanina,” sabi ni jeonghan at dapat tatayo na.

mingyu reached out for his hand at nginitian siya. umupo ulit si jeonghan at kitang kita ang nerbyos sa mata niya kahit nakangiti rin siya. mingyu took his time to think about what to say. minsan kasi sa sobrang dami niyang sabihin eh bumibilis ang pagsasalita niya. gusto niya na maramdaman ni jeonghan ang sincerity niya.

“noong una kitang nakita, ang una kong naisip is ‘wow’. yun lang. ikaw yung taong hindi maiiwasan tignan ng iba. akala ko nga hindi tayo magkakasundo. pero kahit sobrang magkaiba tayo, we work. kaya nga antagal na natin.”

“pwede ba,” sambit ni jeonghan. nanginginig ang boses niya at umiwas ng tingin. “if you’re going to reject me, just keep it short. wag mo nang i—“

“mag antay ka nga,” matulis na sabi ni mingyu. “ang hirap kaya neto! anyways, what i was trying to say is we work and parang hindi weird ang transition from being friends with benefits to being your b-boy… boy uh...boyfr— basta yun.”

bago pa may sabihin si mingyu, tumayo si jeonghan sa kinauupuan niya at hinalikan siya.

hindi siya katulad ng mga halik nila dati. this one was softer, more tender pero nandun pa rin yung desire for more. mingyu melted into the kiss at pinaupo si jeonghan sa hita niya. they started slow, jeonghan pabulong na sinasabi ang matamis na 'i love you'. hindi maiwasang matawa ni mingyu at sinubukang ibalik ang bawat salitang yun kay jeonghan.

si jeonghan ang unang nagtanggal ng t-shirt niya. the moment that he threw his shirt away, hinalikan ni mingyu ang leeg niya. hindi rushed ang actions nilang pareho. they had all the time. wala na yung fears and doubts ni jeonghan. may certainty na this is what they both wanted.

once they undressed, tinignan lang nila ang isa't isa for a few silent moments habang nakahiga sa kama ni jeonghan. it felt like the first time. sobra makatitig si jeonghan at si mingyu naman tumitig rin until dahan dahang hinalikan ni mingyu ang dibdib ni jeonghan. bawat hawak at halik may meaning na ngayon.

_i love you._

_thank you for accepting me._

_dito ka lang sa 'kin._

_you're my home._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"happy anniversary!!!"

ngumiti si mingyu sa mga kaibigan at hinalikan si jeonghan sa pisngi. change venue ang anniversary celebration ni wonwoo and jun. and this time, kasama na si soonyoung at si chan. nagrenta sila ng airbnb sa la union na may maliit na beach. kakatapos lang nila magihaw ng barbecue at inilabas na ang alak. 

this year, hindi makikicelebrate si jeonghan at mingyu sa dalawa. may sarili na silang anniversary.

"i guess meron pa palang mga bagay na ikakagulat ko," pang aasar ni jun at binato ang plastic cup kay jeonghan. 

nahablot niya to bago malaglag sa buhangin. "pwede ba? ilang linggo na since sinabi namin sa inyo. pwede ibang topic naman?"

"eh kuya hindi expected talaga eh," sagot ni chan at nginitian siya. "pero i'm happy for you guys. hindi na ako kukulitin ni soonie gabi gabi ng mga tanong. kesyo 'pano kaya nila kaya ng walang label?'."

"hindi ko alam kung mas weird na kayo o hindi," sabi naman ni soonyoung at kinamot ang ulo. 

"ang importante naman diyan is everyone is happy." nginitian ni wonwoo si mingyu at jeonghan. 

"yup, super happy," mingyu agreed sabay akbay kay jeonghan. "invited rin kayo sa totoong anniversary party namin ah?"

"happy anniversary!!!!" sigaw ng mga kaibigan nila at tumawa.

just for fan service, hinila ni jeonghan papalapit si mingyu gamit ang t-shirt at hinalikan. malakas na hiyawan ang nang galing sa mga kaibigan. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
